taofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaime Carroll
Jaime Carroll (born 19th December 1987) is a British filmmaker from Manchester, United Kingdom. He is best known for his YouTube work on his channel but has also appeared in online soap drama Spinning Jenny and Channel 4's Shameless. He is currently working for REELmcr. Career Jaime Carroll started off as an actor, his first professional job playing timid and shy Ford "Ka" Maddox in Manchester based online soap drama Spinning Jenny, which was comissioned by Bebo in 2008. After three different stage performances throughout 2009, Carroll attended Manchester School of Acting under Mark Hudson. It was there where Carroll was cast as a Young Frank Gallagher in the seventh series of Channel 4's BAFTA winning series Shameless. However, the scenes were cut. Carroll did go back to work on the set of that same series of Shameless, but much later. During 2010, Jaime was cast as 'The Boy' in Audition for a Writer, directed by Geoff Richards. The play was performed throughout the Manchester One Act Drama Festivals that following summer, scooping several awards including 'Best Production' on two occasions. Carroll was also the runner-up for 'Best Performance'. It was also during the summer of 2010, where Carroll started working for REELmcr, a community centred organisation that uses the processes of drama, writing and film making to encourage participants to explore the issues that affect them and their communities. Carroll is best known for his YouTube work throughout the years, mainly as an alternative 11th Doctor in his popular Doctor Who: The 11th Regeneration and also as Agent Mortis in Time Agent. He also films vlogs, short films, sketches which he uploads onto his YouTube channel. As well as acting, Carroll's career has also seen him work at a broad range of subjects from scriptwriting, directing, video editing, project worker (at REELmcr), producing and camera work. ''Time Agent In 2008, Carroll starred in the two part finale of ''Time Agent ("The Mortis Code"/"Dark Revelations") as Agent Mortis. He later returned in the second series ("Redemption of Mortis"), aiding the main characters in their fights against the alien menace. He then appeared in the final three episodes of Series Two ("The Musical", "The Nightmare Forest", "Best Kept Secret"). In the third series, Agent Mortis hid away from the new government (Vision-X Industries), meeting up with Jackson Turner (Jacob Kay; "Point of No Return") and Scarlett Brooke (Abbie Plant; "One Against an Army", "Sins of the Past", "Judgement Day") as well as fellow time agent Robin Turner (Allan Rafferty; "First Contact", "Downfall"). In the finale, "Judgement Day", Mortis reunited with Agent Liam and Robin Turner to fight the Executive, and ended up witnessing the apparent 'death' of Liam. While the Executive escaped, Liam killed the main alien - a giant Flower Alien. Mortis then revealed that Liam told him to "follow in his footsteps", defending the Earth. Carroll is due to return in the fourth series of Time Agent in 2013. He is also due to write some of the episodes.Twitter status by @JaimeCaroll Filmography YouTube References